


Do you trust me?

by angelaodinsdottir



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, IM PROUD OF THIS, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Proofread, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bruce is bottom, mlm, soft, that's not relevant but i thought i'd tell yall, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 17:11:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16559867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelaodinsdottir/pseuds/angelaodinsdottir
Summary: Sentence prompt #1 - Do you trust me?





	Do you trust me?

Bruce Banner was never one to trust very easily these days. Ever since the Hulk had materialized in his body and Ross tried to kill him, he stopped being so trusting. Bruce rarely trusted anyone anymore. He could literally count the people he trusted on his left hand, which says a fuck ton. 

 

Bruce sighed and put down the paper he was supposed to be reading. His clusterfuck of a mind was too loud and honestly, coffee sounds great right now.  _ God _ , he thought exasperatedly,  _ I sound like Tony _ . Tony. Tony Stark, billionaire, former playboy (thank you, Steve, took you long enough), philanthropist, absolute genius and...one of the four people he trusted. Bruce smiled sleepily at the thought of the sharp-tongued Einstein. Bruce could spend hours, days even, down in the lab with Tony without a single worry in the world. He left out a soft chuckle as he grabbed one of the many mugs that were stored in the communal kitchen area of the Tower. 

 

“What is so funny?” a voice behind him boomed. Bruce had to have jumped through the ceiling he was so startled. His mug fell to the ground with a loud  _ crash!  _ and the man only sighed. A voice like that could only belong to one God of Thunder that frequently visited the Tower. Bruce turned around with a grimace.  _ Why me?  _ he thought. 

 

It’s not that Bruce didn’t like Thor, he did like Thor, in fact, he considered him a close friend, but sometimes the God was better in small doses and quieter volumes. 

 

“Nothing’s funny, I was just thinking about someone who makes me happy, that’s all,” Bruce responded after he gathered his bearings.

 

“Someone?” Thor asked, mischief clear in his voice. “A...special someone?”. Bruce snorted so hard he thought he nose would bleed. He could’ve sworn the mischief had been replaced with sadness and maybe even disappointment.

 

“No, Thor, not a  _ special someone _ . Just Tony,” he answered. The light that had momentarily died in Thor’s eyes returned almost immediately after he finished speaking. Bruce smiled at the enormous blonde before clearing his throat. “I’m gonna...go back down to the lab...you can come if you’d like to.” Bruce had never seen anyone, alien or human, smile so wide and so bright before. Thor nodded and Bruce walked quietly to the lab, completely aware of the Adonis following him. 

 

When the boys walked through the glass doors of the high tech lab, Bruce set down his cup of coffee and sat at his chair. In the corner of his eye, he saw the Asgardian standing quite awkwardly, clearly out of place. Bruce took pity on the man, he’s probably only been down here once or twice before. 

 

“Thor, you big oaf, come over here,” Bruce quipped, trying to cut the tension, “I don’t bite and neither does the machinery.” Thor gave Bruce a sheepish smile before sauntering over to where the smaller man was sitting. 

 

“I apologize, I haven’t really been down here much. I’ve always wanted to but I never knew how to ask,” Thor admitted with a longing look at the all the tools, diagrams and blueprints that were scattered about the room. 

 

“You’re always welcome down here. Say, I’ll add you to the security clearance when we’re done down here today,” Bruce offered with a soft smile. Thor nodded. His normally piercing blue eyes had turned soft as the current in the shallow waters of a hidden beach. Bruce was suddenly incredibly aware of how close he and Thor were. The wavy haired man was close enough to see the blonde Adonis’ eyelashes. They weren’t too long but they weren’t non-existent. Bruce suddenly wanted to feel them on his chest as they both woke up to the soft morning rays of the sun. Thor carefully traced his fingers up Bruce’s arm, causing millions of goosebumps to crawl up to his shoulder, his collarbone, his neck. Everywhere Thor’s deft fingers had touched was crackling with electricity. The genius’ cheeks were stained a deep shade of crimson that got even deeper when he noticed Thor’s eyes flickering from his eyes to his lips. 

 

“ **Do you trust me?** ” Thor questioned in a tone of voice that should be absolutely illegal coming from him. Bruce felt that Thor somehow knew the weight of that question was to him and for some odd reason, he didn’t mind. 

 

“Yes,” he breathed and closed to the miniscule gap that remained between them. 


End file.
